The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting apparatus.
Heretofore known is a vehicle height adjusting apparatus that includes a screw drive mechanism by way of which a piston rod of a damper disposed between a vehicle body side and a carrier side is connected to the vehicle body side or the carrier side so that the piston rod is movable upward and downward as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3294672. The screw drive mechanism of the vehicle height adjusting apparatus includes a ball screw and a nut threadedly engaged with each other by way of balls. The ball screw is rotatably connected to a vehicle body side member of the damper or an carrier side member. The nut is connected to the piston rod or the cylinder, and either of the ball screw or the nut is connected to a drive unit. When the ball screw or nut is driven by the drive unit, the relative position of the ball screw and nut is changed, thereby adjusting the vehicle height.